


what if there never was any bread crumbs?

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) belinda arimbiresponses (c) kak khi





	what if there never was any bread crumbs?

**Author's Note:**

> (c) belinda arimbi
> 
> responses (c) kak khi

 

> I wonder if
> 
> between the way from I was born
> 
> to the way to my supposed life
> 
> I have lost the path somehow
> 
>   
>    
>  perhaps I follow the wrong bread crumbs
> 
> perhaps someone accidentally eats 'em
> 
> or perhaps
> 
> there never was a bread crumb at all
> 
> I just blindly walk the path
> 
> and simply lost my way

– b, 30/07/17 19:25

 

 

 

 

Sometimes we feel lost,  
we lost our road track, getting lost to the nowhere forest, step on the edge of a cliff, and even fall down to the nothingness.  
until we finally find our track back, and meet the light.  
Keep going on, dear. Stay determined. You were exist for a special purpose.

-k


End file.
